Bet on Me
by sabrina34567
Summary: When Kim Crawford comes to town, she is immediately the most gorgeous girl in town. When Jack bets that he can have her head over heels for her by the end of the year, he will win Jerry's Mustang. What happens if he falls in love with this black belt beauty. And if Kim finds out how heart broken will she be.
1. New Beginnings

**Hi Guys. This is my new story. I never wrote in a while but its summer and i just decided to start again :)** **Leave a review. Believe me they mean a lot to me .Thanks guys your support means alot. Mwah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it.**

Kims P.O.V

"Sweety come downstairs your going to be late."

Great nothing better than being lat to your first day at school. No im not in kindergarten, I just moved here from Tennessee. Im Kim Crawford. Straight A student, Karate Kid and total outsider. Well don't blame me for it my mom and I move like crazy. She promised this was going to be the last placed we moved to since she got a permanent job as a C.O.O at a investment company.I though want to be a fashion designer. Im a senior. 17 years old and perfectly capable of taking care of my self. And the first day of school, Gosh there always the worst. Lets praise the lord i get through today and hopefully the rest of it to.

"Kimberly"

Yeah ill be right there mom

I took a shower and curled my hair. Heat irons burn me like crazy! I put on some eyeliner and some mascara. i added a tint of blushed then decided to get dressed. I wore a high low polka dotted blouse with studs at the collar. and some black short. I grabbed my black handbag and headed downstairs. I had some cereal. Of course raisin brain. The nutrient and fibers are really good for people my age. I boot on some black platform sandals and headed out the door. I was walking to school listening to music on my iphone when i barely heard something beep at me.

"A hot chick like you shouldn't be walking around without some nice piece of meat. Hop on".A brunette defying the law by not wearing a helmet on his motorcycle pulled up beside me.

" Id rather get raped in the woods." I told the moron.

"Oh you wish it was me. "

"Go screw yourself and if you dont leave me alone call the cops, Idiot" He smirked and drived away.

People these days.

* * *

Jacks P.O.V

I drove away from the smoking blonde, hoping not to get a third restraining order filed against me. You know i cant stay away from the ladies.

I arrived at the mockery of a high school i go to and got of my bike.I saw the blonde walking into the school. I was going to catch up to her when a girl smashed her lips on mine. It was obviously Donna Tobin. Mean girl and hottest girl in the school. You see she has this huge crush onto me. I wiped my lips after being smothered by her

"I always wanted to do that! " She smirked and walked away. That was officially the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. I went in to the school to see the blonde struggling with her lock.

"Need Help"

"Yes please. Wait are you, oh my god. No i dont want your help. i want you to get away from me".

I went behind her and straddled my hands around around her waist. She quickly turned around and slpped me. Hard

"What was that for"

"For touching me"

She then got her locker to open put her stuff in there and grabbed a schedule.

"Need help finiding your classes."

"Ill be fine on my own thanks mom"

She then walked to her class , also my class. She is sexy as hell!

* * *

Kim P.O.V

That creep was totally being perverted. Now I know who to stay away from. I walked into my first class. Biology. I sat beside a brunette.

"Hi im Grace Your new im guessing"

"Yeah im Kim"

"Whats up you looked really pissed when you walked into class"

"Yeah, some biker creep was harassing me"

"Oh god that's Jack. Also my step brother."

"No Way"

"Yup."

"Well tell him to stay away from me please."

"Sure."

"Well the message didn't get around as quick as i thought it would. Jack just walked into class and sat behind me."

"Fate always brings us together"

"Or your stalking me."

"No i "dont think that's it."

"Than please enlighten me."

"What "

"Nevermind"

**The end. No im totally just kidding the next chapter will be up soon :) **

**Mwah. And i am totally going to give shout outs MWAH MWAH MWAH**

**XoXo Sabrina**


	2. Lunch Money

**Hey Guys! I've decided to post 2 chapters a day. i hoped you like the first Chapter cause the second on is full of drama !( Brody is billy unger)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it**

Kim's P.O.V

Class went by quick. Jack was in the corner making out with a some chick. bell rang and i got through my next 2 classes very easily and made new friends. Milton, Julie and Eddie. It was lunch and i went in line. I was in between some guy and Jack. I grabbed an apple and a slice of cake.

"2.50 please." The very scary Lunch lady said.

" Okay,Crap i forgot my wallet!"

The guy in front of me spoke.

" I got covered." He was charming

"You don't have to do that" I said back to him

" I want to." I lightly blushed.

"Thank you."

"Your Welcome, I'm brody"

"I'm Kim" Then a disgusting voice spoke.

"Yeah Yeah whatever" He said. What was his problem I thought.

"Hey brody, Do you think you want to sit with me."

" Who wouldn't!" We then walked over to the table. I glanced back to chen the clock when I caught Jack glaring at brody. What a jerk. I walked up to him.

" Jack come with me"

" I'm getting it in aren't I"

"Nasty ass pervert" I pulled him outside

" Whats your problem."

" Oh, other than the fact that your fawning over some random guy"

" I am not fawning,and he bought my lunch. So if you could lay of"

" Yeah Sure" I then walked back inside.

* * *

Jacks P.O.V

Kim is so demanding. I then walked back in and headed to Jerry to ignore Kim and Brody's laughs.

"Yo, who's the new chick"

" A sexy as god knows what chick who is turning be down for some loser jock."

"Wow, Jack cant get a girl. Thats a first"

"Yes i can i can get her kissing my ass by the end of the year.

" Okay lets make a bet, You have to get Kim to fall for you without telling her about this and if you sucseed by prom you can get my mustang.

" Deal"

"But if you loose you have to get your sister to go out with me."

"Dude!"

"A deal's a deal."

"Whatever"

I walked over to Kim's table.

" Kim are you up to anything tonight."

"Yeah"

"Really"

"Yup"

"Like what "

" I'm going on a date with Brody"

"I think i just lost my appetite" I then walked away feeling disappointed. I am not letting her go that easy though.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

Oh my god Brody is to good to be true. He's cute, sweet and not a jerk like other people. I actually felt bad for turning Jack down though. I guess ill make it up to him then. I walked over to his table.

" Today after school my house."

"Really"

"Yes but its not a date were just going to do homework."

"Okay"

I then walked back to the table.

What did I get my self into.

**Howd did you guys like that. I hope you did. Be prepared for the next chapter.**

**Review my loves :)**

**XOXO Sabrina**


	3. Almost

**Hey guys. As I promised SHOUT OUTS !**

**XxoMelodyGirloxX**

**KarateGirl77**

**xXselenXx**

**Jessistyles247**

**LoveShipper**

**You guys are great. Mwah :) Much love 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

Kim P.O.V

I walked away from Jack and sat with brody. Then Grace spoke.

"Kim, i thought you hated Jack" She glared

"I do but hes failing every single class."

" True" Milton said

" Looks like you got some competition Brody!" Eddie said

" NO you dont, Trust me." I told Brody.

" Okay I trust you." He said. Soon after that the bell rang and we headed to our 2 last period classes.

* * *

Kims P.O.V

The rest of the day went bye quickly and before you could notice school was over. I went to my locker and put my thing in there. Then Brody came and stood beside mine.

" Yes brody." I said smirking.

" Well I wanted to know what time I should pick you up tonight."

" How about 6, You good with that." I spoke.

"Yeah ofcourse." He then gave me a kiss in the cheek. I blushed then walked away and soon another boy approached me.

" So are you guys like a thing now.?"I soon realized the boy was Jack.

"Whats it to you." I said while grabbing my bag out of my locker. Then Jack shut my locker door closed.

" More than you think." He said smirking at me.

" Creepy much, lets just go." We then walked out of the school and Jack went to his motorcycle.

" Get on" He said.

" No freaking way!"I exclaimed while walking toward my house.

" Comon Kim just once." I then gave in and got on.

" You have to put your arms around my waist."

" I am not touching you."

" Kim"

"Fine" He then drove of and soon enough he was at my house.I got off and read the note on the door.

( Kimmy, I'm going out of town for 2 days to go apprehend more clients. i roasted chicken and left money on the counter top. Stay safe sweetheart call me)

I opened the door and ripped of the note. I put my bag down and went to the counter. There was 100 dollars. I went back to the living room and put it in my bag.

Jack was clearly making himself at home.

" Feet off the couch and were going to my room,"

"Hot" He said as I bended over to take off my shoes.

"Eww , could you grab my books on the way up?"

"Yeah sure"

I walked to my room and Jack came up behind me." I grabbed them from him and layed them on my bed.

" Nice room"

" Thank You" He sat on the bed on we started with science.

* * *

Jack P.O.V

We got through the core subjects and Kim went downstairs to make popcorn. I went downstairs to go help her. She was emptying it from the bag into a 2 bowls. I went behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Boo" I whispered. She jumped turning around spilling the popcorn and our faces were inches apart. She looked straight into my eyes and I knew i should kiss her so I leaned in but then.

"Umm i need to get ready for my date". She said as she crossed her arms and moved to thee stairs

' Uh yeah yeah of course. I'm just going to head home" I said. She nodded and went upstairs. I really want Kim Crawford. I was walking to my house which was across here when i saw Brody pull up. He got out of the car baring a bouquet in his hand. He then turned to me in surprise.

" Do you think she will like it.?"

" Um yeah " I was getting on my motorcycle when I saw Brody go into Kim's house.

I really wish I was him right now.

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

Oh god. If i didn't stop Jack would we be kissing. That was so weird. Any way I went to the bathroom and started curling my hair when Brody yelled he came.I went back in the room and put on some makeup. I wore a yellow cocktail dress that had a black wide strap across my waist. I put on some black pumps and grabbed my phone and headed down stairs.

" Wow Kim you look amazing"

" Thank you, You don't look to bad yourself" I said. He smirked and we intertwined our arms together and he walked me to his car.

We got back from our date at olive garden and he walked me to my doorstep.

" Kim I had an amazing time with you."

" Me to." He leaned in and kissed me. I put my hands around his neck and he put his in my waist. Oh god he is so cute! We broke the kiss and I spoke.

" Goodnight Brody"

" Goodnight Kim" He walked back to his car. I bit my lip and walked inside the house.

**Hey guys i hoped you like the chapter! Next chapter is**

**Jack saw Kim kissing Brody the night before and feels betrayed. Why did she let Brody kiss her but not Jack. Silent treatment... Here I come !**

**XOXO Sabrina**


	4. Tutoring gone wrong

**Sorry for not posting! I forgot and my dads back in town and I was super busy. New Chapter. And could someone tell me who Maia Mitchell is dating? Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it.**

Kim's P.O.V

OMG. Last night was amazing! But something felt wrong, I just don't know what. Besides, It got the awkwardness about Jack out of my head. I took a shower and curled my hair. I wore this new pair of floral brown pants and darker brown coloroued blouse with no sleeves. It had this really cute black bow hanging off the collar. I wore some black pumps with it. I went downstairs and had breakfast. I grabbed my black purse and stuffed all my things in there. I walked out the door. I put my earphones in. I approached the school and entered. I went to my locker. I saw a card and a rose.

'You have been selected to participate in a charity runway! You will be auctioned on a date and the money will go to charity.

Student council.

Oh wow. That's so cool. Im not really a fan of being auctioned off but it's for charity.

" Is that from your boyfriend. " I heard Jack say beside me. It's sad we have lockers next to each other.

" No, Im going to be in the runway !" I said cheerfully.

" Oh so your boyfriend isn't the only lame thing here." I just my so called lame boyfriend came to me.

" Hey babe" He said kissing me.

" Hi " I said quickly glancing at Jack. He looked SOO pissed. Do they have history or something.

" I gotta get to class but I well hang out after school." I said.

" Okay bye." I grabbed my books and pulled Jack with me to class.

" What's you deal with him" I asked him while we walked.

" What's your deal? " He kinda yelled at me.

I faced him.

" What's my deal ?" I said.

" You kissed him but not me? Why?"

"Cause I see what you do to all other girls. And why should I kiss you."

"I though you were the different one?" He said walking away.

I feel bad now.

Jack's P.O.V

Kim can be such a bitch. She's not worth my time. Im going to call off the bet. I walked I to class and sat in Kim's desk deliberately.

She stood infront of me then walked away. I couldn't see her face cause I refused to look at her.

Classes ended quickly and I went straight to Jerry.

" Jerry the bets off."

"Why bro we just started."

"It's Kim she's just Ughhhh"

"Sorry bro no can do. A deals a Deal". I saw Kim and Brody sitting in a corner eating together.

I Then got called to the office. So did Kim.

We walked to the office. We were going through the door at the same time but we couldn't we started pushing eachother.

" Get out of the way, dickwad!"

" Move it pussyface" I retaliated.

We then managed to get through the door.

We walked into the principals office.

" So Jack it come to my attention that your failing every class." The principal said.

" And you Kim Having an 99% average is incredible." She obviously was going to gloat after.

" So ya Kim you will tutor Jack and bring all his grades up above 80 or you both wont graduate.

" WHAT, I GET THAT HE SHOULDN'T GRADUATE BUT WHY SHIULD I GO DOWN WITH HIM " Kim said.

" I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be."

" Ugh." I said and we both left.

" Tutoring starts today lets get this over with"

"Whatever" i said then we both went our separate ways.

Kim's P.O.V

It was after school and I walked home quick so I didn't have to walk twitch Jack.I went home and put my things down. My auntie had actually sent me a wii for missing my birthday last month. I put the box in front of the TV. Then Jack walked in.

" Were not going to my room were going to study in the living room." He then walked up to the box.

" Is this a WII"

"Why do you care?"

" I just thought you didnt play video games"

" And why would you think that"

" You dont come off as someone who is good at it"

"O really well lets see about that."

I then took the console out and set it up. I put inn WII Sports.

" Are you sure you want to do this?"

" Hell yeah"  
We stared with pool and i SCHOOLED JACK !

" Oh take that you little piece of crap."

" You one in one game now i choose tennis"

Oh crap I suck at Tennis.

" Thats bot fair i cant play tennis"

"Ill teach you "

"Okay"

"Let me see how you play first"

I literally missed the ball every single time. He turned the game into one player.

"Okay kim Grip the remote tight so it doesnt fall forward with the foot on your right foot. Turn your waist and pull your right arm back to swing the remote back behind you."

" Okay"

"No Kim you have to turn your waist all the way right" He then grabbed my waist and turned it. I couldn't hold the position so i turned all the way around. Our faces were so close. I actually wanted to kiss him.

* * *

Jacks P.O.V

Me and Kim were face to face and I knew I couldn't waste another chance of kissing her. So thats what i did and I moved up the last half inch so our lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool. I then escalated she grabbed my neck and i lifted her up agianst the wall. The make out was fierce. Our tongues fought for control. Then her phone rang. I ut her down and she went to go grab it.

"Hello,Oh Hi Brody, Oh your coming right now, Oh you're here well that's great ill open the door." She hung up and signaled me to the kitchen. I went back there but i could see Brody.

" Hey Brody right now is not a good time. I need to set up dinner my mom's coming back today.

" Oh okay ill catch you tommorow, bye"  
"Bye"  
She then came to me.

" Are you trying to ruin my relationship."

"I didnt mean to"

"There is nothing going on here okay"

" I don't believe you"

I then kissed her again passionately and soft like iv'e never kissed anyone ever.

" I'm going to go home now." I said

" Oh no your not, youre going to help me prepare dinner."

"Oh you werent lying."

" Nope."

"Okay so we have to make

Chicken salad

Lasangna

Strawberry Lemonade

Whoopie Pies. Can you make any of those ?"

"Umm no,"

" Its fine I have recipies." Kim grabbed the recipes and handed them to me.

" You make the pie and the drinks and ill make the lasagna and salad."

"Okay"We then got started i grabbed a bowl and started with the whoopie pie. I made the batter and put in in the oven. I then made the cream.

" Jack get those out of the oven i need to put the lasagna in "

" There not ready Kim"

" I dont care" She said

"No you cant use it"

" Watch me" She then open the oven put on the oven mits and grabbed it out.

"Liar its cooked"

" Whatever"She then put it on the counter and out her lasagna.

After an 1 we heard the doorbell ring.

"Is that my mom.?"

" Check" She then went and opened the door.

" MOM, I missed you."

" I missed you to sweethart."

" Jack get over here" I then went there.

" Mom this is Jack,"

"Nice to meet you Jack" She said very politely.

" You to Miss Crawford"

" We'll let's eat" Kim said.

" I'm gonna go unpack Ill be down in a second."

" Okay, Jack would you help me set the table."

" Yeah"

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

Dinner was amazing. Jack stayed and it was so fun. Jack was so sweet which was different. I a think I have to breakup with Brody this isn't fair to him. We cleaned up and Jack left and I went to bed.

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it. I made it extra long since I didn't post it next chapter up soon.! **

**Love you guys**

**XOXO Sabrina**


	5. Runway

**Hey guys. I love your reviews their amazing. Keep leaving more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it **

Kim P.O.V

Okay Kim, stop freaking everything's going to be fine. Just take Brody outside at lunch and tell him it over. It's simple. OMG I am freaking. Calm Down Calm Down. I got your of bed and took a shower and after that I straightened my hair. I wore a polka doted red and black rompers. The had spaghetti straps it short the short ones. I put in a black bow and went downstairs. I ate breakfast wore some red sparkly converse and grabbed my bag. I then walked to school in peaceful solitude trying not to think abut Brody.I went inside and went straight to my locker. SHOOT the Charity runway is today. Crap Good thing it's after school. Then a very handsome brunette walked upto me.

" Hey pretty lady."

" Hi Jack hand we can not talk like that I until end things off with Brody."

"Kimi don't think that such a good Idea."

" Why? don't you want to be with me ?"

" Ofcourse I do it's just that I think that I should come with you."

"Jack I think its better I handle things myself."

" Kim i reLly think.." Then I cut him off.

" Nothing you say will make me change my mind. Now will you be a lovely friend and go and get my box of runway supplies off my bed at lunch. Here's my keys."

" Okah" He said then the bell rang.

" Inhave to go to class." the said grabbing the rest of the things out of my locker.

" No kiss " He said making a sad face.

" Thers to many people and they will tell Brody if they see us." Then he pulled me into a corner.

" No one can see is here."

" Okay" I then grabbed is neck and kissed him. He's lips are so soft and they feel safe. Asfter a second I pulled back but he pulled my right back in for another kiss.

" We're not gonna make out in a corner" I said Kissing him one last time then getting to class.

* * *

Jacks P.O.V

Kim is so amazing. I even I forgohey here was a bet but I can't hurt her like that. My classes want by quickly and I went to Kim's house. I went inside and went upstairs.J picked up the box but under it I saw a picture. It was Kim kissing a guy and the frame said ' I love you Forever and Always '. And that's all I needEd to see grabbed the box and went back to school. And waste Kim walking in holding her a side finger face in her hand. Oh god. I ran up to her.

" Kim are you okay."

" Jack I'm fine" I then out her hand flow and saw a hand mark Brody slapped her.

" Kim this is why I told you not to go, I knwe he would do something like this."

" How ?"

" Ill tell you in the nurses office."

We went in and she explained everything to the nurse.

" Kim, me and Brody like the same girl and when she picked me. He raped her and then beat her.

" Oh my god."

" As long as your okay. I grabbed the box of your things."

" Thanks "

" I have something to go handle."

" Okay."

I then went to Brody and pushed him to the wall.

" What the hell " He said.

" Touch one hair on her hair and ill beat your ass, got it."

" Okay " I then let go of him and left.

* * *

Kims P.O.V

Hs is such a jerk. He slapped me then I flipped him,and ran. I have better things o worry about the runway. Okay so I went to make up. I did my mascara and a eyeliner with a a thick wing. I out on some blush. Thank god the hand mark went away. I then did my hair. I just curled it. Then I wore a white dress that had blue stripes and big red roses. I then put in red flats. Then it was time. So first it was Grace, Kelsey, Donna then it was me. Jerry got Grace. Kelsey got Eddie. Donna got Brody and I got Jack.

It was pretty boring. I thought it was oing to be fun. I went backstage got changed and got out . I went to go look for Jack and I saw him kissing Donna. My heart was racing a thousand miles per minute. I felt betrayed, hurt and angry. Thank god it was spring break. I never want to see his face every again.

I went to grab my nag and Jack came to me.

" Hey Kim." I ignored him shut my locker and walked away.

" Wait Kim, what's wrong." I still ignored him. He then grabbed my hand. and I turned around.

" Don't touch me." I said and walked away.

I hate Jack Brewer.

**Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter. Just wanted to point out that Jack and Kim will not be toghether for bit. Ill get some more up tomorrow. Leave a review.;)**

**XOXO Sabrinag**


End file.
